<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A (Not So) Professional Massage by Destielshipper4Cas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573720">A (Not So) Professional Massage</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielshipper4Cas/pseuds/Destielshipper4Cas'>Destielshipper4Cas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Cuddling, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Omega Castiel, Omega Verse, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Top Dean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielshipper4Cas/pseuds/Destielshipper4Cas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas develops a crush on the new owner of the massage place across from his store. Things escalate when his brother books him an appointment for a massage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1267</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A (Not So) Professional Massage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the years, the store space opposite Cas’ antique shop had been turned from a diner to a book shop, a yoga studio, and most recently a coffee shop. Cas felt bad for the owners when they inevitably had to close and move on. He of all people knew how hard it was to keep a business afloat in such a small town.</p><p>It had been vacant for a few months, so Cas wasn’t surprised when one hot summer day when he was just about to open his shop, he saw a couple of workers outside the building.</p><p>He didn’t pay them too much attention, focused on his mental to-do list like always.</p><p>That’s when a warm summer breeze brought over a scent that had him look up and almost drop his keys in his haste.</p><p>It had to be the alpha who was standing on a ladder, shirtless, in the process of cleaning the store window. His scent was all alpha, mixed in with the spicy scent of his sweat, which made Cas—probably for the first time in his life—<em>swoon</em>.</p><p>He could see his well-defined muscles from across the street, rippling when the alpha stretched to reach a tough spot, which was somehow hypnotizing. Cas hadn’t even noticed that he’d been staring at the alpha when he suddenly looked over and waved at him.</p><p>This time, he did drop his keys. The spell broken, he quickly picked them up, fumbled with the lock and hurried inside.</p><p>From then on, he saw the alpha every morning when he arrived to open the shop and every evening when he closed it. Sometimes, some other alphas or betas helped him, sometimes he was alone, but he was always there, mostly working shirtless without a care in the world. Whenever Cas walked by, he tended to nod, wave and smile at him, which never failed to make Cas stumble or drop whatever he’d been holding.</p><p>The new shop owner should really take care of his workers. The heat wave was still ongoing and the worker…s were probably thirsty, so in an attempt to be neighborly, he made some juice and brought it over during lunch break.</p><p>He tried his best to make a good impression, but a wink here and a teasingly raised eyebrow there had him stumbling his way through his own name (three syllables were way too many when confronted with the nicest-smelling alpha in the world).</p><p>It turned out that hot worker guy wasn’t a worker hired by the new owner after all. It <em>was</em> the new owner, who apparently had lots of hidden talents, one of them being that he was a masseur and wanted to open a massage place.</p><p>Now that they had been introduced, Dean would accompany his smile and wave with a “Heya Cas.” and Cas tried really hard not to blush when he replied with “Hello, Dean.”</p><p>The heat wave had finally passed by the time Dean opened his massage studio, which was good because Cas didn’t think he’d be able to look at that naked torso for much longer without his omega going into heat. Although he suspected that Dean didn’t massage his clients without a shirt on, so maybe the time of naked torsos had passed anyway.</p><p>Cas was a bit sad… that he didn’t get to ogle the hot alpha anymore. Okay, and maybe also a bit because he missed the friendly smile that reached Dean’s eyes since he always seemed happy to see Cas.</p><p>Luckily, a new habit was established when Dean came into his antique shop looking for something for his new business. That first time, Cas sold him an old lamp—and from then on, Dean came in to buy something all the time. Apparently, making his massage place homey would make the clients feel more comfortable to come back, and the ‘stuff’ Cas was selling was just what he needed.</p><p>Cas made sure that he was there during the usual time when Dean came over, even going so far to tell Alfie to take a break because… well, he really didn’t need anyone else to see him lusting after the alpha who was always so nice to him.</p><p>Dean even invited Cas over for a free massage, but getting naked in front of the hottest alpha on earth didn’t sound like something Cas would enjoy, so he said something like “Sure, sometime…” without the intention of following through.</p><p>All was well, he had his crush well and truly under control, when his brother came by one day just when Dean arrived.</p><p>“Don’t you have better things to do than hang out in my ‘boring shop’?” Cas said when he saw Dean approach, but Gabe could be tenacious when he sensed that there was a possibility to embarrass Cas.</p><p>Sure enough, all it took was for Dean to raise his eyebrows at Cas and greet him with his usual “Hey Cas, how are things?” for Gabe to look back and forth between them and come to the wrong conclusion.</p><p>“Well, I’m… my brother…” he babbled, motioning to Gabe. “But he’s about to leave. I’ll be right with you.”</p><p>Once Dean had turned to look through the shelves, Gabe whistled and said, “He’s <em>hot</em>!”</p><p>“Gabe!” Cas hissed, his face turning warm since there was no way Dean hadn’t heard that.</p><p>“What? It’s my right as a brother to know when you have a new boyfriend.”</p><p>Cas made sure that his voice, at least, was too quiet for Dean to hear when he said, “He’s <em>not</em> my boyfriend! And there’s no way an alpha like him is single, so drop it!”</p><p>But of course, Gabe didn’t drop it.</p><p>The very next day, he was back in Cas’ shop, a wide grin on his face that told Cas he wasn’t going to like what he had to say.</p><p>“I booked an appointment for you tonight with Dean-o!” he said. “It’s already paid for, six p.m., no need to thank me.”</p><p>“Thank you?! There’s no way I’m going! I…”</p><p>“Oh, here he comes,” Gabe interrupted him, nodding towards Dean who had just entered the shop and was heading towards them. “Enjoy!” And with that, Gabe sauntered away, greeting Dean on the way out.</p><p>The whole time they searched for the perfect vintage clock for Dean’s waiting area, Cas thought about how best to bring up that he wasn’t able to make his appointment tonight.</p><p>By the time Dean was saying goodbye, Cas still hadn’t quite figured out the best way to go about it.</p><p>Then Dean said, “Oh hey, I’ll see you later, right? Looking forward to it,” with such a big, honest smile that there was really nothing Cas could say but, “Yes, me too.”</p><p>⁂</p><p>For all the times Dean had been in Cas’ shop, Cas had never been in Dean’s massage studio before. All the things Dean had bought from his shop were fulfilling their intended purpose—Cas was definitely feeling comfortable here.</p><p>Dean had that fond smile on his face when he came for him and led him into the massage room.</p><p>This room looked even more comfortable. The massage table looked more like a comfortable nest, bigger even than his own nest at home, and the light from the antique lamps was soothing and instantly made him feel more relaxed. Some scented candles added to the feeling of relaxation and while Cas would much rather smell <em>Dean</em>, he had to admit that the scents Dean had chosen complimented each other very well.</p><p>“I’ll let you get undressed,” Dean said, bringing Cas out of his thoughts before he left the room.</p><p>Right. Because Dean—sexiest alpha alive—was going to see his imperfect body. What had Gabe gotten him into?!</p><p>He quickly got out of his clothes and lay down on the massage table on his stomach, waiting for Dean to return.</p><p>Once he did, Cas felt himself get nervous again, even when Dean placed a thin sheet over his buttocks.</p><p>Then the alpha let massage oil dribble on his back and started to touch him with firm and knowing fingers.</p><p>“Wow, you’re really tense. About time you came here for a massage. We’re gonna get you relaxed yet.”</p><p>Cas thought it best not to mention that Dean was kind of the reason he was tense right now.</p><p>“Well, I…” He had no idea where to go with that sentence, so he trailed off.</p><p>“Just relax. I got you,” Dean said as he let his oily hands glide all over his back and shoulders and then to the small of his back, stopping just above the sheet before moving back up, tickling his sides along the way.</p><p>Cas hadn’t been touched in such an intimate way in so long! It felt good. It felt <em>great</em>! But his omega liked it a little bit too much.</p><p>He was starting to <em>slick</em>!</p><p>He felt himself blush furiously. Luckily, Dean couldn’t see his face. He could, however, smell the slick.</p><p>“No worries, ’s perfectly normal,” the alpha said as he continued to touch Cas in all the ways that awakened indecent thoughts within his omega.</p><p>Dean’s hands felt so nice on his skin, but at the same time, he couldn’t really enjoy them because he was too busy trying to think unsexy thoughts so that his ass would get the message that it wasn’t going to be fucked by the hot alpha.</p><p>The sheet was starting to stick to his ass where his slick seeped into it.</p><p>Instead of getting more pliant beneath Dean’s hands, he had to have stiffened because Dean paused in his massage.</p><p>“If you want to, I can take care of that,” he offered. There might have been a teasing quality to his voice, but Cas wasn’t the best at figuring out any kind of social cues, tones of voice included.</p><p>“Yes, please,” he replied with a sigh, relieved that the embarrassment was about to end. Dean would probably get a towel or—whoa! Dean’s hands found their way underneath the sheet and he started massaging his globes before reaching his crack and gently tickling his hole as his oiled fingers slid past it almost by accident.</p><p>Oh God! Dean was fingering his <em>asshole</em>! Cas had had no idea that this was part of the services they offered here. Although he should have known by the way Gabe had smirked when he had told him about the appointment!</p><p>The sheet vanished and the next thing he knew, Dean was pulling his ass cheeks apart and pushing a finger right into his ass!</p><p>“Let me take care of you,” the alpha said, soothing him with a reassuring hand on the small of his back.</p><p>Meanwhile, his finger in Cas’ hole lazily fucked in and out of him, which only served to make the slicking problem worse.</p><p>“Uhm…” he tried to say, but just then Dean’s finger had found a wonderful spot deep inside and he broke off in a moan.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s it,” Dean encouraged him while he added a second finger.</p><p>It was hard to focus on anything else when tingling jolts of pleasure shot down his spine and settled low in his belly. He didn’t even feel embarrassed about pushing his ass back onto Dean’s fingers because the sensation when Dean’s fingers brushed against that spot was the <em>best</em> and his omega needed <em>more</em>!</p><p>Instincts getting the better of him, he scrambled to present. After all, that’s just what you <em>did</em> when such a great alpha had two fingers shoved up your ass.</p><p>Dean used Cas’ new position on all fours to reach between his legs and fondle his erect penis.</p><p><em>So</em> close already!</p><p>Cas let an omega wail escape, a way of begging the alpha to mount him.</p><p>Yes! The alpha had interpreted his submissive behavior correctly. The hands retreated, but that was okay because the next second, Dean spread his cheeks wider and a tongue started lapping at his hole.</p><p>Dean was kissing him in the most intimate of places, slowly dragging his tongue around his asshole before dipping it into it.</p><p>It was the most gentle tongue massage and Cas found himself rocking back and forth to give his dick some much-needed friction.</p><p>As much as Cas loved Dean’s tongue doing things to his ass and sending pleasurable shudders down his spine, he was going <em>crazy</em> being teased like that. The tongue would lap at his hole, dip deep into it just to retreat a moment later. Then a finger was there again, pushed into his ass to seek out all the right buttons and—Cas just couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p>He needed more than a tongue! He needed more than a finger!</p><p>“De-ean!” he begged.</p><p>As articulate as that was, it seemed to have worked. He heard the sound of a zipper lowering and then Dean climbed into the nest with him and he could feel Dean’s naked cockhead at his entrance, nudging it, teasing it.</p><p>Dean had to have simply pulled his cock out without getting undressed because Cas felt the roughness of his clothes against his naked body.</p><p>“Wanna go for a deeper massage?” Dean asked, his tone all alpha seduction while he rubbed his cockhead up and down Cas’ crack, spreading and smearing the slick across his hungry hole, which was fluttering in excitement. It hadn’t had an alpha’s cock in there in forever and <em>Dean’s</em> would fit right in.</p><p>Cas couldn’t hold back the whimper of anticipation as he pushed back in reply. A ‘deeper massage’ was just what his omega needed.</p><p>The next time the tip of Dean’s cock nudged at his hole, it slipped inside, his slick providing the perfect lubrication. Cas tried to push his ass back in an attempt to take his dick deeper, but Dean chuckled and held him in place, pushing his torso down with a hand between his shoulder blades, so that only Cas’ ass remained raised, ready to be taken.</p><p>After all the gentle nudging, it almost came as a surprise when Dean pushed the full length of his cock into Cas’ hole in one powerful thrust, fucking a surprised gasp out of him.</p><p>Once inside, he gave Cas some time to get used to the thickness of his cock filling his ass and leaned down so that he could lick at his neck.</p><p>Alpha kisses. Those were even more intimate than kissing each other on the mouth for obvious reasons—his mating gland was <em>right there</em>.</p><p>Somehow, that only added to the excitement and Cas wiggled around underneath Dean, trying to get him to stop playing around and just fuck him already.</p><p>Dean didn’t have to be told twice. He pushed Cas down once more to keep him from fidgeting and then started ‘massaging’ his ass so hard, Cas couldn’t do anything but hold on to the table while Dean’s cock fucked in and out of his ass, dragging against Cas’ prostate in a way that made him desperate to be fucked even harder.</p><p>Luckily, his omega knew just the sounds to make—desperate little whimpers for more—that Dean knew what was up and gave him what his omega was unashamedly begging for.</p><p>Dean’s full balls were slapping against his ass with each powerful thrust, and Cas couldn’t wait for Dean to empty them into him.</p><p>Just when he thought he would pass out from the overload of pleasure, Dean wormed a hand underneath Cas to take a hold of his dick again, playing around with it. With all the foreplay and now the stimulation on both ends, Cas couldn’t hold on any longer. His ass was done for first, squeezing that huge cock deep inside for all it was worth as Cas felt his hole orgasming with intense contractions. Seconds later, his balls pulled up tight and released his pent up load.</p><p>He was still in the middle of his own orgasm that felt so good it was almost too much when Dean grunted and stilled, his prick buried deep in Cas’ channel. A moment later, Cas felt Dean’s big cock twitch within him and then he got a hot load of alpha spunk shot deep into his belly, leaving his insides all tingly because he just got marked by an alpha. By <em>Dean</em>.</p><p>The press of the swollen knot against his rim reminded him that knotting was likely not part of the deal since Gabe probably hadn’t paid for it.</p><p>Cas should have known that Gabe would buy him the ‘special’ kind of alpha massage where the alpha would fuck him into the most powerful orgasm he’d ever had. After all, Gabe kept telling him he needed to get laid. Of course, Cas would never admit it—but his brother might have been right about that.</p><p>Now that his ass was feeling well used and had a load of alpha seed inside it, he felt like he was on drugs, incapable of keeping a satisfied smile off his face. He could walk on air—if he could walk at all, that was, having just been fucked that roughly by such a virile alpha.</p><p>Dean slipped out of him with a wet plopping sound and Cas could feel some of his seed run out of his hole.</p><p>A quick look at the clock told him that he still had about ten minutes left, so he turned around on his back and held onto Dean, pulling him back down on top of him, effectively ruining Dean’s shirt in the process. Good. His next client <em>should</em> smell Cas all over him.</p><p>Ten minutes. He’d use them for a good cuddle. Maybe he could ask how much it would cost to prolong the cuddle session…</p><p>Giving in to his instincts, he sought out Dean’s neck to give it some tentative little licks.</p><p>Was this too intimate? Dean had done it to him earlier. But maybe Dean had an omega at home waiting for him. One who probably didn’t like his work as a sex masseur. Cas certainly wouldn’t want to share Dean if he was <em>his</em> alpha.</p><p>“Is this allowed?” he asked, just to be on the safe side.</p><p>Dean huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, I’m gonna say we’re way past what’s allowed here.” No idea what that meant, Cas tried to read Dean’s expression. When he had no luck there, Dean went on, “But I’m the boss, so… kiss away.”</p><p>Now that he had the permission, Cas went a bit overboard and started nibbling for real—a hickey on Dean’s mating gland would be just what other omegas needed to see!</p><p>“Gettin’ a bit possessive there, huh?” Dean asked, an amused glint in his eyes.</p><p>Cas felt himself blush, but when he let go of Dean’s neck, the alpha was quick to reassure him, “No, that’s okay. I like it.”</p><p>A few minutes went by while they silently embraced each other, occasionally scenting and licking at each other’s necks.</p><p>Somehow, Dean seemed to be a bit shy all of a sudden, which was strange because Dean didn’t <em>get</em> shy.</p><p>So, Cas nudged him and raised his eyebrows at him. His ten minutes were almost up and he really hoped they could do this again. He hoped he could afford Dean’s prices.</p><p>“That’s not how I wanted to ask you out,” Dean mumbled.</p><p>“Ask me out?” Cas repeated, dumbfounded.</p><p>“Well… yeah. I’ve kinda had a little crush on you for a while.”</p><p><em>Dean</em> had a crush on <em>him</em>? “Really?”</p><p>“What do you think? My place is completely furnished and I still go to ‘Novak’s Antiques’ every day.”</p><p>Wow. But wait— “So, Gabe didn’t pay for this?”</p><p>“What?” Dean huffed out a laugh. “We’re not <em>that</em> kind of massage place!”</p><p>Cas perked up at that. That was fantastic news! It meant that Dean had enjoyed what they had just done as much as he had! And that they could do it again as often as they wanted!</p><p>“So… What do you say?” Dean’s voice broke through his thoughts.</p><p>“Say?” His brain was due to come back online any second now, but until then, Cas would just rejoice in the fact that his crush was reciprocated after all.</p><p>“Wanna go out with me, or, y’know, be my omega? Whatever.”</p><p>Cas couldn’t help but beam at this adorable alpha. “Yes on both accounts!”</p><p>He should better get to work on that claiming hickey on Dean’s neck, just so that everyone else knew that this alpha was taken too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments make my day and feed my muse. 💖</p><p>And if you want to support me another way, reblogging the link on tumblr would be awesome. <b><a href="https://destielshipper4cas.tumblr.com/post/625008137585491968/a-not-so-professional-massage">Here's the link to the tumblr post</a></b>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>